Making the Triangle Work
by MidwesternMandarin
Summary: Jacob/Embry/Seth. Jacob imprints on Embry and Seth, but Embry and Seth don't imprint on each other. So Embry and Seth have to figure out how to deal with their situation. Can be read with "The Alpha's Mates." Brief mention of Edward/Riley.


Jacob/Embry/Seth, can be read with "The Alpha's Mates"

Author's Note: Sort of a prequel thing that I thought of after writing "The Alpha's Mates."

* * *

Jacob's imprint on Seth caused the pack a whole lot of confusion. He had already imprinted on Embry and Embry had imprinted back, but then Jacob had imprinted on Seth after he and Leah had joined the pack and Seth had imprinted on Jacob as well. Leah had been pissed and threatened both Jacob and Embry to treat Seth right and it was obvious she was unhappy with the situation.

Jacob had talked first to Sam and was now speaking with the elders to try to figure out why this had happened. It was pretty clear that he was shocked to the core and didn't know how to go forward after having imprinted twice. Making things even more complicated was the lack of imprinting between Embry and Seth, both of whom were worried about what would happen.

Embry had come to accept his place as a submissive in the pack, but that didn't mean he was helpless. So he decided to have a chat with Seth to see if the two of them couldn't help the situation somehow. But the rest of the pack was nervous that the two wolves might not be all that friendly if they had some time alone so Sam decided to have Quil go with them as they walked along the beach.

They walked in an uncomfortable silence for awhile before Seth nervously asked, "What do you think Jake's going to say when he gets back?"

Embry sighed, worried about that, "I don't know. But from what Sam told us, Jacob is going to need both of us around. He won't be happy otherwise."

"Because he imprinted on both of us, right?"

He nodded, a little uncomfortable with having an audience even if it was just Quil, "Yeah. So we're going to have to find a way to deal with each other because neither of us want to hurt Jacob by pushing the other away."

Quil snorted behind them, "Well, how are you going to do that? I mean, we all know what goes on between you and Jacob and that'll start happening between him and Seth pretty soon. Are you just going to act like nothing is going on when you two see each other?"

Embry shook his head, "No. I know what's going to happen, but I don't want to just ignore it and pretend everything is fine when it wouldn't be. At least, not that way."

Seth's eyes drifted to the claim mark that was between Embry's neck and left shoulder. Sam had explained what it was and how it got there. He hadn't said it, but Seth expected that he and Jake would be doing that eventually and then he would have the same mark that Embry had. He wasn't sure that he was ready for that just yet, but he knew he needed to be with Jacob. But he didn't want to hurt Embry in the process.

Looking at Embry, who was unmistakably worried, Seth determinedly said, "There has to be some way for us to work."

Embry grinned, glad to hear that Seth felt the same way he did, then frowned as an idea came to him. At first he wanted to dismiss it completely, but then he reminded himself that this wasn't a normal situation. Jacob had imprinted on both of them, so both Embry and Seth together were who Jacob needed. Things could easily get really awkward and uncomfortable, but they were already so he thought it was worth a shot.

Coming to a stop, Embry forced himself to keep his eyes on Seth instead of looking away like he wanted to, "How about we try dating?"

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Quil staring at him like he had grown a second head and Seth looked confused, "You mean, like a three person date?"

Embry shook his head, "No, just the two of us. Jake and I already love each other and I'm sure it'll be that way between the two of you soon, so why not see if we can love each other too? I mean, we should have some kind of chemistry if fate put us both with Jacob. Its not like fate put Jake with Sam and Leah."

Embry knew he was blushing by the time he finished and part of him felt really stupid for suggesting it, but he didn't know what else to do. And it made sense logically. Or at least he thought it did.

Seth seemed to think it over for a minute before nodding, "Ok."

Embry let out a sigh of relief that, at least for now, his idea wasn't a terrible one. He also felt a lot better that they were trying to make this work instead of just awkwardly acknowledging the problem without doing anything about it. As they walked back to Sam's house they agreed to see a movie together over the weekend. Embry felt a bit nervous about it since he had never really dated before he and Jacob got together and that wasn't the same because he and Jake were already crazy about each other thanks to the imprint.

When they got back, everyone seemed to be waiting for them and Jacob was back, but he looked just as nervous as before. That certainly wasn't reassuring. As soon as he saw them enter the house, Jake rushed over to give each of his imprints a hug and a kiss.

After everyone was sitting down, Embry and Seth sitting on either side of their imprint, Jacob nervously said, "Well, the elders said that it was possible for me to imprint twice and that we'll have to do our best to accept it. Apparently, since I'm the true Alpha its even more important that I have kids, but … that means that since I imprinted on two guys and they're both wolves … um, both of you can get pregnant."

Everyone just sat in stunned silence as that bit of news sank in. Embry gaped, unable to think of anything to say. He almost couldn't believe it, but then he could because he never would've thought he would end up being a wolf and this was just another thing that he would have to accept. Jake had never mentioned kids and Embry was pretty sure both of them had just thought they would never have children around ever since they were both guys. But he knew Jake well enough to know they wouldn't be trying to have kids anytime soon.

Seth couldn't help but feel overwhelmed and a little scared. He hadn't been a wolf for that long and now he was finding out he could get pregnant and have kids with Jacob. He really hoped Jacob wasn't in a rush to have kids. He wasn't ready for that! The young wolf was trying to come to terms with the fact that he alone wasn't enough for his imprint and get over this awkward stage as all three of them came to terms with the situation.

After a moment, Seth timidly asked, "You aren't thinking about …?"

As he trailed off, Jacob quickly pulled Seth close, "No, not until you're ready Seth. Only when you want to. I won't push you into that, I promise." He turned slightly and used his other arm to pull Embry toward him, letting out a sigh when Embry gladly let himself be held close, "That goes for both of you. I won't push either of you into anything you don't want. I promise. The elders said passing the genes along was the reason for me imprinting twice and that you two would be capable of bearing children, but if neither of you want to have kids that's just fine. I just want the three of us to work."

Embry smiled despite the shock he had just went through because he was glad to hear that Jake's concern was them and quietly said, "We'll make it work, Jake, me and Seth."

Sam cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "Well, that was a shock. If any of you three need help with something, you can always come to me. Until Jacob decides to take over, I'm the Alpha and that means I'll do what I can to look out for my pack."

* * *

A few months later, Embry sighed happily as he woke up with Seth in his arms. The two of them were in Seth's room since Embry's mom didn't like the fact that he was gay. Jacob had gone to Seattle for a couple of days to catch up with his sister, Rachel, but he hadn't wanted to deal with explaining his relationship with Embry and Seth to his sister. Neither of them had minded too much because it gave them some time to be together as just the two of them. It was something they had come to enjoy just as much as being with Jacob.

Jake had never really known about him and Seth dating and they hadn't ever really tried to tell him. It was just something that they had together and they were happy with the ways things had turned out. They had agreed not to spring that little tidbit on Jake while he was grieving Bella's death. It would've been inappropriate. Bella hadn't survived when Victoria's newborn army had come, but after the initial grief Jacob didn't seem that upset about it.

In fact, the most surprising part had been how quickly Edward had moved on. The whole pack had expected him to wallow in grief for the foreseeable future, but he had been seen with Riley several times and both vampires had looked pretty happy. Embry and Seth had even run into them the night before when they went to see a movie before heading back to Seth's for some fun. Seth had gone over to talk to them and when he had finished talking he had happily confirmed what the entire pack had suspected. Edward and Riley were a couple.

But now that he was awake, Embry needed to use the bathroom and got up as quietly as he could so as not to disturb Seth. After pulling his shorts on, since he knew Leah had come back sometime during the night, he couldn't help but stare at Seth for a moment and admire the beautiful young man. He was glad he had suggested that he and Seth try going out on a date those few months ago because now he couldn't imagine living without Jacob or Seth. He had fallen in love with the other submissive wolf and knew that Seth felt the same way.

Reluctantly, he turned and headed for the bathroom. After he was finished with the toilet, he turned the shower on because now that he was awake he was hungry too and knew he wouldn't be having anymore fun in bed with Seth since Leah was in the house. Before he could get into the shower, however, there was a light knock on the door.

He opened it a crack to see Seth standing there and quickly let him in as Seth quietly said, "Morning. Is Leah back?"

Embry nodded, "Yeah, she slipped a note under your door. Did I wake you?"

"Mm, kind of. I realized you weren't in bed anymore and just woke up."

He nodded again, knowing by Seth's tone that it didn't matter, and got undressed and slipped in the shower. Seth got in a minute later and hugged Embry, who smiled and hugged back. He had quickly realized that Seth was kind of affectionate right after he woke up with him or Jake or both and it was just one more thing he loved about Seth. The younger wolf rested his head against Embry's neck for a moment before taking a deep breath and pulling back with a shy smile.

He gave Seth a quick kiss before the younger wolf began washing Embry's chest and stomach. Both he and Seth could be a little shy here and there so he knew not to make a big deal out of things that Seth felt shy about. He moaned as he felt Seth's hands moving over his body and he started getting hard.

Seth just giggled, "Am I really that good?"

Embry grinned, "Yeah, you are. Here, let me take care of you."

He took the soap and began washing Seth. When the younger wolf started getting hard and let out a moan of his own, Embry just grinned as he met Seth's eyes. But both wolves knew that Leah wouldn't be happy if she heard them getting up to anything. So they kept their hands from each other's dicks and finished washing each other before turning off the water and drying off.

After they stepped out of the shower, Seth let out a soft sigh, "I miss Jacob."

Embry pulled Seth up against him and kissed him, which Seth eagerly deepened as he wrapped his arms around Embry's neck, and when they pulled back, panting slightly, Embry said, "Me too. Its just not the same when he isn't around. But he'll be back today and I'm sure he'd appreciate seeing how much we missed him."

Seth giggled and blushed, knowing exactly what his lover meant, "We better get dressed or else you won't be able to wait for Jacob to get back."

He gave Seth a quick kiss, "I'm not the only one who's impatient or did you forget about last night?"

Seth giggled again, but his response was interrupted when Leah pounded on the bathroom door, "Hey, not in the bathroom! Now come on out so someone else can use the bathroom."

They quickly got dressed and got out, but thankfully Leah wasn't really angry. She had a smirk on her lips that was more playful than angry as she shooed them out of the bathroom. Embry sighed to himself, he really did miss Jake and was glad that he was coming back tonight. He loved Seth, but Jake was his imprint and he needed both of them equally. Pulling himself from those thoughts he headed toward the kitchen to start making some breakfast.


End file.
